Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd
by PKgirl
Summary: Five crossover ficlets about things that never happened to Kate Todd. Slight KateTony leanings, but nothing huge
1. Time And Relative Dimensions

**Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd.**

TITLE: Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd

AUTHOR: Calleigh J

FANDOM: NCIS

PAIRING: vague Kate/Tony leanings, but nothing specific – I just can't write them without writing them together in my head, if that makes sense

RATING: K+

SPOILERS: none for NCIS; as for the other shows, I'm pretty certain there's nothing specific. If you see something and go 'Argh, I didn't know that was gonna happen in the show', let me know

DISCLAIMER: Bellisario and others own NCIS: any other characters you recognise belong to their respective owners; any coincidences are purely…well…coincidental; I'm making no money from this (unfortunately)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the NCISflashfic 'crossover' challenge. Five parts, each a crossover with a different show, to be posted every couple of days or so, depending on how much time I have. Crossover shows will be listed at the end. Feedback is greatly appreciated

SUMMARY: Five things that never happened to Kate Todd

**1. Time And Relative Dimensions In Washington D.C.**

"What do you make of those two?" Tony asked, leaning over Kate's shoulder as she tried to focus in the dusky light on a fragment of glass.

"I don't know – there's something a little…off about them." 'Them' was a young British couple standing at the far end of the narrow street. The girl – she didn't look older than nineteen or twenty – had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail and wore jeans and a hot pink t-shirt. Her companion, a man in his mid-twenties, was wearing a brown pinstripe suit with a heavy coat over the top, and a pair of worn Converse trainers.

"Neither of them seem that bothered about finding a dead Marine." Tony commented accurately: whilst the girl shot the occasional anxious glance in their direction, the man had barely looked at them.

"Plus, they're in a strange city, and they're surrounded by cops – if that was me, I'd be a little worried," Kate added, finally snapping the shots she needed and straightening up.

"DiNozzo; Kate – go and talk to those two. McGee and I are going to talk to the Gunny's wife." Gibbs called for McGee, and they got into the sedan, pulling away with a screech of tyres that made both Kate and Tony wince. Putting the camera away into its case, she followed her partner down to the end of the alley where the British couple was waiting.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, this is Special Agent Todd: NCIS."

"NCIS?" the girl repeated predictably.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Kate replied, "We're investigating the death of Gunnery Sergeant John Green – the man whose body you found."

"Sure," the man replied easily, not seeming at all bothered by the recent events.

"Did you see anyone else in the alley before you found the body?"

"Nope. It was pretty quiet around; we walked past; saw the body; called the police." His answer was nonchalantly given, as if the whole situation was nothing more than a minor inconvenience.

"Ma'am, is that what happened?" Kate pressed, turning to the young woman.

"Yeah. There was no one else around; just the…the body."

"Did you touch the body at all?" Though she knew the couple had already been questioned by the police, Kate knew from experience never to accept a second-hand witness' statement, and that Gibbs would ask her about the witnesses later.

"No – I've watched 'CSI'," the girl replied with a nervous smile.

"Ok, we need a phone number we can contact you on in case we have any more questions."

"Will a mobile number…um, a cellphone number do – we're travelling."

"Sure." The girl wrote down a number on a piece of paper Tony handed her. Kate gave her a card and asked her to call if they thought of anything else, and the pair headed off down the main street, ducking into a narrower street on the left. As Tony and Kate stood at the end of the alleyway, checking they had all the evidence they needed, they heard a strange noise coming from the street their two witnesses had just gone down. Weapons drawn, they ran down the street, following the sound, and dashed into the side street.

It was completely empty. There were buildings on all three sides with no doorways or windows.

"Where did they go?" Kate asked, walking down the entire length of the alleyway and seeing no possible form of exit apart from onto the main street.

"They must've gone down a different street."

"No, it was definitely this one, and they definitely didn't come back out this way – I was watching this street the whole time." She looked back up and down – there was nowhere they could've gone.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they didn't do it, and they told us all they knew…and we do have a cellphone number," Tony pointed out optimistically.

"But where did they go?" Kate repeated, clearly irritated at apparently having two witnesses vanish into mid-air.

"Maybe they flew away?" Tony suggested, walking back out onto the main street, "Maybe they're invisible…Kate, you must've seen wrong. People don't just vanish without a trace like that." Kate sighed.

"I guess." Reluctantly, she followed her partner.

"Hey, maybe one of them got bitten by a spider…or had their DNA altered by an explosion…or maybe…"

"Shut up Tony."

"Just suggestions Katie."

"Shut up. I must've seen wrong." Trying to convince herself, Kate took one last look down the alleyway. It was absolutely completely empty, and she walked away.

If they'd run a little faster; got there a little quicker, it wouldn't have been so empty. As it was, the blue police box vanished just before they rounded the corner, leaving no trace that it, or its two occupants had ever been there.


	2. City Of Angels

**Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd.**

TITLE: Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd

AUTHOR: Calleigh J

FANDOM: NCIS

PAIRING: vague Kate/Tony leanings, but nothing specific – I just can't write them without writing them together in my head, if that makes sense

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: none for NCIS; as for the other shows, I'm pretty certain there's nothing specific. If you see something and go 'Argh, I didn't know that was gonna happen in the show', let me know

DISCLAIMER: Bellisario and others own NCIS: any other characters you recognise belong to their respective owners; any coincidences are purely…well…coincidental; I'm making no money from this (unfortunately)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the NCISflashfic 'crossover' challenge, part two. A list of the crossover shows will be at the end of the last chapter.

SUMMARY: Five things that never happened to Kate Todd

**2. City Of Angels.**

Despite all the stories she'd heard, Kate had never minded walking home alone at night. She had a gun – her father had taught her how to use it – and she knew how to defend herself – she'd been taking self-defence classes for three years, since her sophomore year at high school. Tonight though, things felt a little weird. She was convinced someone was watching her, but every time she turned around, there was no one there.

She walked faster now, bag slung over her shoulder and clasped against her hip, determined not to keep looking behind her and let her paranoia – she really hoped it was just paranoia – get the best of her. It was only a couple more blocks to the flat she was staying at with her friends, and after the next right turn, the streets would be busier and the streetlights brighter.

The corner was just ahead of her when a man jumped out in front of her. In the shadow between two streetlights, she could only make out a vague outline of his features. Though she was startled, she tried to move aside, but he mirrored her movements, again and again, stepping forwards each time, until she was forced to start backing away down the street to keep some distance between them.

As he stepped under a streetlamp, she could see his face clearly. It wasn't a normal face – his forehead was ridged and his eyes were yellow, and when he grinned at her, she saw teeth that seemed too large and pointed for his mouth. He growled and rushed at her, and Kate turned and fled, certain somehow that her gun and her self-defence would be useless against this…creature. She ran as fast as she could, but he was faster and caught up to her before she'd gone a hundred metres, grabbing her arm and throwing her up against a wall. He gripped her shoulders and held her off the ground, then leaned in and…

Suddenly she found herself lying on the floor, propped awkwardly up against the wall she'd previously been pushed against. Through hazy eyes, she watched as a tall man dressed completely in black fought off her attacker. They seemed pretty evenly matched in terms of strength and size, but her saviour was considerably more skilled, and after only a few minutes fighting, the man in black stabbed her attacker with some sort of pointed object, and he…vanished. A cloud of dust hung briefly where he'd been, before falling harmlessly to the ground.

Blinking hard to try and clear whatever fog was making her see such impossible events, Kate was startled by the hand reaching down to help her up. Once on her feet, she found she had to look sharply up to meet the eyes of the man who'd saved her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern etched clearly on his handsome face.

"Um, I think so. What happened?"

"Guy attacked you. I was walking past and saw you in trouble."

"He just…disappeared. You stabbed him, and he turned to dust." Even as she spoke, she knew the words sounded incredibly stupid, and she expected her companion to laugh at her, but instead he frowned slightly and looked away. "He did, didn't he. You made him turn to dust," she repeated, more confident now, "What was he?"

"A vampire," he said succinctly.

"Ah. Right." At that moment, vampire seemed like the most obvious explanation, so Kate smiled and nodded.

"Do you live around here?"

"Just a couple of blocks down; right over there." She gestured in the general direction of the apartment.

"Let me walk you." Still a little shaken by the attack, she agreed without objection, and they walked the few blocks in an easy silence. She came to a stop outside the entrance of the large apartment block.

"This is me. Thank you."

"No problem. Maybe in future you shouldn't be out on your own at night – the city's a dangerous place." Again, she nodded. "I have to go. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah: my friends are waiting for me inside."

"Good night then." He turned to go, black coat swirling out behind him.

"Wait; wait," she called, vaguely aware of how clichéd the whole situation was. He stopped. "What's your name?"

"Angel."

"Thank you, Angel." He nodded in response, turned once more, and had vanished into the shadows before she could say anything else.

"Angel," she repeated into the silence.


	3. Number 3887 Caitlin Todd

**Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd.**

TITLE: Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd

AUTHOR: Calleigh J

FANDOM: NCIS

PAIRING: vague Kate/Tony leanings, but nothing specific – I just can't write them without writing them together in my head, if that makes sense

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: none for NCIS; as for the other shows, I'm pretty certain there's nothing specific. If you see something and go 'Argh, I didn't know that was gonna happen in the show', let me know

DISCLAIMER: Bellisario and others own NCIS: any other characters you recognise belong to their respective owners; any coincidences are purely…well…coincidental; I'm making no money from this (unfortunately)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the NCISflashfic 'crossover' challenge, part three. A list of the crossover shows will be at the end of the last chapter.

SUMMARY: Five things that never happened to Kate Todd

**3. ****No. 3887; Caitlin Todd.**

She was more than a little surprised to find herself being handed a number; a little card reading '3887'. She was pretty sure her parents wouldn't be there – her brother Jack had run away for three weeks when he was seventeen, and her father hadn't spoken to him for a week after he got back. As for her brothers and sister; she couldn't imagine any of them willingly taking time out of their busy schedules to come and meet her – there was ten years between her and the youngest of the rest of her siblings, and she'd never been that close to any of them.

Eighteen months and nine days had passed between the day she disappeared from a rooftop in Washington DC, and the day she found herself by a lake in Seattle, along with 4399 other people. They'd spent the next six weeks in a secure holding facility being questioned and examined, and no one knew why they'd been taken, or why they'd been brought back. Every day, there seemed to be some new story about them – the '4400' as the press had dubbed them – circulating on whatever channel was being played on the TV in the main hall.

She joined the crowd of people heading towards the exit, where they'd been told to go and meet whoever was waiting for them. She'd already said goodbye to the few people she'd become friendly with, promising to try and keep in touch: she figured sooner or later she would need to talk to someone who'd been through the same thing as her. At the top of the steps, people were filtering off as they saw friends and family waiting. Looking up higher, she tried to spot her number being waved in the air as many were, but she couldn't see it. Finally, she heard a familiar voice yelling her name. Through a gap in the crowd, she spotted them.

It was Abby who reached her first, pushing past other people and throwing her arms around her friend. Overcome by her friend's exuberance, Kate took a couple of steps back, and then returned her friend's embrace.

"I can't believe you're back," Abby said happily, pulling back a little to examine her friend. "You don't look any different." Then Ducky was hugging her, a little more refined than Abby. McGee was next, then Gibbs (Gibbs was hugging her?!), and finally Tony.

"So, did you miss us? What are the others like? Do you remember anything?" Questions came tumbling from the lips of the forensics expert, each wanting an answer. Kate sighed inwardly – she didn't like being the centre of attention, but now she was away from the rest of the 4400, it seemed like that was where she would be. Unperturbed by the lack of answers, Abby kept up her stream of questions, drifting off into a conversation with McGee. She fell back slightly and found Tony walking beside her.

"Things are gonna be different," she said quietly.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I don't know yet."

"Abby's just glad you're back – we all are. Just give her a little time, and things will settle down. Maybe it won't be quite as different as you think." Kate looked in front of her at the team…her team. Out in front, Abby and McGee were talking about something Kate couldn't quite make out…Star Trek, Star Wars…something about stars. Behind them, Ducky was telling a story about a boy he'd known at Edinburgh University who'd created a UFO hoax, and Gibbs was listening, admittedly with a slightly glazed expression in his eyes. She looked up her partner, who was watching her intently.

"Maybe you're right."

"I'm sorry...what was that…did you just say I was right?"

"I said maybe, and if it's gonna go to your head, I'll take it back."

"No no no – just let me take a moment to bask in the glow of being right…ok, moment over."

"You're insufferable, you know that?"

"It's part of my charm."

The team headed out of the large doors, out into the Seattle sunshine.


	4. In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen, Part Three

**Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd.**

TITLE: Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd

AUTHOR: Calleigh J

FANDOM: NCIS

PAIRING: vague Kate/Tony leanings, but nothing specific – I just can't write them without writing them together in my head, if that makes sense

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: none for NCIS; as for the other shows, I'm pretty certain there's nothing specific. If you see something and go 'Argh, I didn't know that was gonna happen in the show', let me know

DISCLAIMER: Bellisario and others own NCIS: any other characters you recognise belong to their respective owners; any coincidences are purely…well…coincidental; I'm making no money from this (unfortunately)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the NCISflashfic 'crossover' challenge, part four. A list of the crossover shows will be at the end of the last chapter.

SUMMARY: Five things that never happened to Kate Todd

**4. In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen, Part Three.**

Abby had double- and triple-checked the results, and then checked them just once more to be certain. She was sure they were right after the first check, but it wasn't every day the bullets you were testing had been aimed at the President of the United States. The fact that she'd been sent the evidence meant that there were people out there with a lot of confidence in her, and she didn't want to let them down. She looked at the clock on her computer – 7:55AM. The agent from the Secret Service was supposed to be arriving at eight. Abby wondered what…

"Um, Abby Sciuto?"

"That's me," Abby said, spinning around in her chair to face the woman in the doorway, "You must be Agent Todd."

"That's me, yeah. You can call me Kate."

"Ok, I'm Abby: come on in." It took about a half hour to go through all of the evidence – it would be going back to forensic experts working with the Secret Service, but the director of the Secret Service had asked that Kate be briefed on the results.

"That's everything," Abby said, closing the last folder and placing it in the box, "Now you need to sign to protect the chain of custody."

"Ok. There are a couple of other agents who'll be arriving shortly – we're taking it straight back to…"

"Abs, what've you got for us?"

"You know, I have company Gibbs. This is Agent Todd, from the Secret Service. Kate, this is Gibbs and Tony."

"Uh, hi."

"You're here to get the evidence from the Rosslyn shooting, right?" Tony checked.

"Yeah. Abby came highly recommended - my boss heard she was the best there was."

"She's certainly that," Gibbs agreed as Abby blushed.

"So, how long have you been in the Secret Service for then, Agent Todd?" Tony asked, leaning casually on one of the benches and flashing Kate a dazzling smile. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Kate's fine, and a little over two years."

"Do you live in Washington?" Gibbs and Abby exchanged glances – they would've been more surprised if Tony _hadn't_ tried to hit on the attractive brunette.

"Yeah, but I travel a lot on Air Force One."

"You're on the Presidential Detail?" Kate smiled proudly.

"For about a year now."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive for someone so young." This remark made Kate snort.

"Are you hitting on me, Special Agent…uh…DiNozzo?"

"Is it a problem?"

"Tony flirts with everyone," Abby said, grinning at her friend. "It's like a disease."

"Hey," Tony said, "It's not a disease."

"Maybe some sort of inbuilt reaction to seeing a woman then," Abby suggested. Impatient, Gibbs interrupted.

"Abby, can I see what you've got on Daniels?"

"Patience Gibbs."

"I don't have time for patience Abby."

"Fine. The bullet taken from the body matched Daniels' service weapon, but there were no fingerprints on the gun – someone wiped it clean."

"Ok. Thanks Abs." Gibbs was halfway out of the lab when he called back, "DiNozzo, come on." Tony rolled his eyes.

"It was lovely to meet you, Kate."

"Uh, you too."

"Catch you later Abs."

"Bye Tony." As the lab doors slid shut, Kate turned back to the forensic scientist.

"Are they always like that?"

"Pretty much."

"Wow." The doors slid open again as two men in black suits entered the lab. "Right, that's my escort. The President will probably want to speak to you later today or tomorrow, to pass on his thanks."

"The President? Of the United States?"

"Yeah – he's big on personal thanks, and the director will have passed your name on to him."

"My name?" Kate laughed.

"I would think so. It was great to meet you Abby; thanks for explaining all of this to me." She picked up the box and headed over to the other two agents, waving quickly before they left the lab.

"The President?" Abby repeated, a little shocked. Smiling, she dialled a number on her videophone. A woman appeared on the screen.

"Hi Mom," Abby signed, "You will not believe what's happened to me."


	5. Cops And Lawyers

**Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd.**

TITLE: Five Things That Never Happened To Kate Todd

AUTHOR: Calleigh J

FANDOM: NCIS

PAIRING: vague Kate/Tony leanings, but nothing specific – I just can't write them without writing them together in my head, if that makes sense

RATING: PG

SPOILERS: none for NCIS; as for the other shows, I'm pretty certain there's nothing specific. If you see something and go 'Argh, I didn't know that was gonna happen in the show', let me know

DISCLAIMER: Bellisario and others own NCIS: any other characters you recognise belong to their respective owners; any coincidences are purely…well…coincidental; I'm making no money from this (unfortunately)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the NCISflashfic 'crossover' challenge, part five. A list of the crossover shows will be at the end of the last chapter. Feedback is greatly appreciated

SUMMARY: Five things that never happened to Kate Todd

**5. Cops And Lawyers.**

They didn't often get called to New York, but this time they had been. A female Naval Petty Officer had been found raped and strangled just outside of Little Creek. A DNA test revealed that the man who raped her lived in New York, so, after requesting that the NYPD bring in Jerome Thompson, Gibbs took the whole team – DiNozzo, McGee, Abby, and Ducky – to New York.

They were waiting outside one of the interrogation rooms with Captain Cragen and a couple of the SVU detectives, watching as Kane and his lawyer got acquainted.

"We're just waiting on the ADA," Cragen said, "Then you can go in and talk to her."

"DiNozzo will go in with your lawyer," Gibbs said.

"She can be a little…fractious," Elliot said with a smirk.

"She?" Tony repeated, grinning. McGee rolled his eyes.

"Hey Olivia; Elliot; Captain," called the brunette woman walking down the corridor in towards the SVU detectives and NCIS agents. She walked confidently, certain of her place in the halls of the NYPD headquarters. She'd been working there for a little over three years and was respected by her fellow lawyers for her intelligence and common sense, even if her sarcasm wasn't always appreciated by those higher up.

"This is ADA Todd: Special Agent Gibbs and his team from NCIS," Cragen said, gesturing between the lawyer and the senior field agent.

"DiNozzo and McGee," Gibbs said, gesturing to the two agents, "Dr Mallard, our ME, and Abby Sciuto, our forensics expert."

"Nice to meet you," Kate said with a smile, "Which one of you is going in there with me?"

"That would be me," Tony said, stepping forwards.

"DiNozzo, right?"

"Tony's fine."

"Kate." The pair shook hands. "What evidence do we have against the guy?"

"DNA from a rape kit," Ducky explained.

"But nothing other than instinct to prove he murdered her as well," Gibbs added.

"Any record?" Kate asked.

"Arrested for assaulting a twenty year-old woman in New Jersey four years ago; didn't do any time after there was some mix-up with evidence," Olivia said.

"So we need to know if he did it, which you think he did, and if so, get a confession," Kate summarised. Everyone nodded. "Come on then Special Agent DiNozzo – we've got a confession to get."

"She's very…to the point, isn't she," Ducky commented as Tony followed Kate into the interrogation room.

"She's very good at what she does," Olivia said.

Inside the interrogation room, Thompson was sweating and nervous, but had kept clear of all the lines of questioning Tony was trying to steer him into. He'd stated that he'd never been to the state of Virginia, and that he and Petty Officer Kane had met in a bar in Washington D.C.

"Say," Kate interrupted, "Was it raining when you were driving down to Little Creek on Thursday night?"

"No, it was dry," Thompson replied before the question even registered in his mind. His lawyer grimaced.

"So you _have_ been to Virginia, and specifically to the base at Little Creek then." Tony stated. Thompson glared at the pair sitting on the opposite side of the table to him.

"We know about your previous arrest Jerome," Kate said, "And make no mistake, there will be no problem with the evidence this time. The only question is: how cooperative are you willing to be?"

"She was coming on to me," Thompson stuttered, sounding to Tony's ears like a broken record – he'd heard it all before.

"And then she said 'no', right?" Kate asked. Thompson nodded. "But you figured she was just playing hard to get; didn't really mean it. When you were done, she kept screaming, and you couldn't get her to shut up, so you just…" Kate wrapped her fingers around her neck and mimed being strangled. She leaned across the table towards the murderer. "Let me tell you something Jerome: no means no. It doesn't mean 'I'm playing hard to get'; it doesn't mean 'Slip something into my drink' or 'I like it rough'. It means no way; no how; you don't have a chance." She pushed back her chair and stood up. "I hope the boys in prison understand what 'no' means Jerome." Kate walked purposefully towards the door, Tony close behind her. "I'll see you in court Jerome."

In the hallway, the NCIS team looked impressed.

"I think he's about ready to spill," Kate said as Tony shut the door behind them. "I've gotta be in court, but I'll be back later this afternoon and we'll sort out the case from there. It was nice to meet you all; and nice work in there Tony."

"Uh, thanks."

"See you later." She sauntered down the corridor away from them as confidently as she'd arrived, leaving those unfamiliar with her a little surprised.

"Told you she was good," Olivia remarked, following Gibbs into the interrogation room.

"We could use someone like her at NCIS."

…_Fin_...

1. Time And Relative Dimensions In Washington D.C. - Doctor Who

2. City Of Angels - Angel

3. Number 3887; Caitlin Todd - The 4400

4. In The Shadow Of Two Gunmen, Part Three - The West Wing

5. Cops And Lawyers - Law And Order: SVU


End file.
